


Sunday Nights

by MissHazelA



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sunday Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHazelA/pseuds/MissHazelA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of loosely-connected episodes in the blossoming relationship between Trent and Sebastian. Sass, fluff, and kisses ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> It all begins one Sunday night in October, watching The Walking Dead in the lounge.

The knocking on his dorm room door was growing more insistent, threatening to wake up everyone on the floor.

“Sebastian, open the damn door. I need to talk to you.”

He just groaned and hollered a “Go away!” even though he knew it was useless. Trent may have been the gentlest guy in the world, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t incredibly stubborn.

And the night had started off going so well.

Sunday nights between October and April meant The Walking Dead for Trent and Sebastian. It had become a weekly ritual the year before when Sebastian had transferred and stumbled upon Trent watching it in the dormitory lounge.

The first word Sebastian thought when he saw Trent curled up on the couch, knees up to his chest in a defensive position, was adorable. But he had squashed that immediately. There was no way they were going down that road. So he just laughed a little and jumped onto the other side of the couch.

They didn’t hang out much during the week, but every Sunday night they knew where to find each other. They chatted during the commercials, at first sticking to school and the Warblers but eventually, as they became more comfortable with each other, about their lives. Trent talked about his five-year-old sister and his dreams to go to Julliard to study classical piano. Sebastian talked about being pressured into applying to business school and visiting his much older sister in New York City. They learned things about each other, too: that Trent knew the entire Beatles catalog by heart and Sebastian’s favorite book was American Gods and that they both laughed nervously at scary parts in the show. The little incidentals that friends know about each other. When the show went on its mid-season hiatus, they kept meeting at the same time, sometimes putting on a movie and sometimes just spending an hour or two talking about nothing.

After the Great Slushie Incident, though, Sebastian was sure it was all over. He was about to skip the show and just stay in his room, but something pulled him down to the lounge. Just to make sure.

Trent was already there. They stared each other down for a second, Trent on the couch, Sebastian leaning miserably against the doorframe.

“So,” he began after a while. “Can I join you?”

Trent shrugged, but moved over. “Yeah, come on in.”

So when October 14th rolled around, even though Sebastian had a tv in his room, he went looking for Trent. After spending the entire spring and summer trying to rebuild their friendship (not an easy task, Trent was really angry with him at first) he looked forward to that hour, the little sanctuary during the week where he could just relax.

Trent had been waiting for him, of course, and the atmosphere between them was exactly the same as the year before. Sebastian admitted to reading all the comic books over the summer (“Don’t tell anyone!”), getting a huge laugh from the other boy, who admitted he owned all of them. They’d cheered and laughed and talked like always. It had been going so well.

Until the last five minutes. It was a tense episode, so maybe he could blame it on nerves. But with only a few minutes left, he’d suddenly noticed that the two of them were squished together in the center of the couch and that, at some point, he’d put a hand on Trent’s knee that was now about halfway up his thigh and he should move it and—

And then came the scare. There was one in every good episode, and it never failed to get them, making them both yell and jump from fright. Normally they’d fall back and burst out laughing at themselves. But that time…

The scare. The jump. Sebastian’s hand slipping up Trent’s leg. Trent grabbing the front of his shirt. They turned towards each other, too close together. Trent’s wide eyes and slightly parted lips. Their erratic breathing.

He didn’t know who leaned forward. Maybe they both did. But suddenly they, Trent and Sebastian, who were definitely not TrentandSebastian and had never been anything but friends, were kissing: deep, hungry, desperate kisses like it was the end of the damn world, like they needed each other just to breathe.

And of course, he’d gone and messed it up. When they broke the kiss, both of them shocked and unsure what to do, he’d run away. Without a word, he’d dashed out of the lounge and up to his dorm room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

He had no idea what had just happened or why. He, Sebastian Smythe, did not go around kissing his friends. Kiss his conquests, sure, if it got him what he wanted. But Trent was not a random guy in a bar looking for a twenty minutes and forget I ever met you sort of hookup. Trent was his friend. A reluctant, combative friend who didn’t put up with any of his b.s. and knew all the ways to get under his skin, all of which made him the best friend Sebastian had ever had.

So there he was. Sitting on his bed, back to the wall, listening to Trent pound on the door, demanding an explanation.

Finally, it stopped. “Sebastian. Goddammit. I swear if you don’t open this door I will yell what you just did so loudly that the. Entire. School. Will hear me.”

That was enough to get him up and unlocking the door. Trent burst in, pissed off and all disheveled, closing the door a little harder than he needed to behind him.

“Okay,” Sebastian sighed, “You can yell at me now.”

Trent only said “Shut up” before grabbing the front of his shirt and making sure he did by kissing him, hard. Sebastian’s head swam, and floating between the movement of lips and the insistence of Trent’s tongue in his mouth came a single, unbidden thought: This is what kissing is supposed to feel like.

It wasn’t that he’d never kissed another guy before, of course. But he’d never put months of fondness and teasing and flirting and repressed want into a single kiss or had it returned with matching intensity. It was all rather unusual and he felt—though he would never admit it—a little swept off his feet. Who would have ever thought?

When they finally broke apart, flushed and out of breath, he wasn’t sure what to say.

“So… You’re not mad at me?” he finally managed.

Trent rolled his eyes. “Sebastian, I am perpetually angry with you. It’s the one constant thing in my life. But right now,” and here his lips quirked up in a little devilish grin, “I’m rather enjoying not talking. So if it’s all the same to you, let’s just sort out that messy stuff later.”

For the first time in his life, Sebastian was unable to argue.


	2. Things I've Only Been Able to Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent and Sebastian go from “just friends” to “maybe still friends who hook up every few nights,” and the only thing that doesn’t change is their tradition of watching The Walking Dead together. (The episode they reference at the beginning is Season 3 Episode 3.)

“That was an aquarium.”

“Yep.”

“Full of _heads_.”

“Yes it was.”

“ _Zombie_ heads.”

Sebastian looked up at Trent. “Yeah. It was. Babe, I’m pretty sure it was in the books.”

Over the last two weeks, the one thing that hadn’t changed between Trent and Sebastian was their weekly tradition of watching The Walking Dead together. Everything else was different.  In a very short time, they had gone from “friends who chat between classes and hang out once a week” to “maybe-still-friends who hook up once every couple of nights.” Only a few weeks ago, he had only been able to imagine kissing Sebastian as they sat across from each other in chemistry. And yeah, maybe once or twice as he’d watched him dance at rehearsal, he’d imagined what it would be like to really _feel_ how Sebastian could move his hips.

But two weeks ago, they’d never kissed. Hell, he’d never even set foot in Sebastian’s dorm room. Then on Friday, when Sebastian had texted him and asked him what he was doing, he’d gone over nervously, feeling all his old shyness bubble up. He’d waited halfway down the hall for a while, working up the nerve to knock.

Then Sebastian had opened the door and grinned before pulling him into the room and pressing him against the door, kissing him in an intense, hungry way Trent had never experienced before. And though he was a little shorter than Sebastian, he was strong, and had no problem pushing the other boy backwards until he bumped the back of his knees against the bed and fell onto it.

Sebastian chuckled a little against Trent’s lips, his voice husky with want. “Where did this come from?”

“Always been there. Always wanted you. Now shut up.”

Sebastian laughed and pulled him down so they lay face to face, but Trent got the upper hand by tangling his fingers in Sebastian’s hair and pulling his head back, working his lips along Sebastian’s jaw and down his neck.

“When did you get so agress--- ohhhh god do that again,” Sebastian moaned, arching his back into Trent’s touch.

They’d kept their clothes on.

Barely.

He’d avoided Sebastian the next day, having spent the night after he returned to his room tossing and turning, his dreams having taken on a much more _realistic_ aspect. He’d even, for a few hours, played with the idea of staying in his room Sunday night, sure that just looking at Sebastian would send him into a fit of blushing embarrassment. So he’d waited until the very last minute to head down to the lounge.

When he got there, there was no sign of Sebastian, which was very strange and set Trent worrying. They _never_ missed a Sunday. Had he done something wrong? He flopped down on the couch, miserable, putting his feet up so he occupied the whole space. Even if Sebastian did decide to join him, he’d have to ask nicely.

His resolve instantly melted when Sebastian strode into the room, his usual, confident self. He playfully shoved one of Trent’s legs off the couch and sat between them, leaning back so he lay against Trent’s chest. He couldn’t help but wrap his arm around Sebastian’s waist.

Not _too_ tight, though. He hadn’t missed him _that_ much since Friday night.

They didn’t kiss, or even talk that much, though Trent involuntarily tightened his grip on Sebastian when he got nervous or scared. Which he did frequently. And maybe, over the course of the hour, his fingers slipped beneath the hem of Sebastian’s shirt. And maybe Sebastian shifted very casually so that Trent’s thumb traced half circles over his hipbone.

He very carefully kept his hands above the waistband of Sebastian’s jeans. There were a lot of places that could go. He wasn’t sure he was ready for any of them.

Finally, when the episode came to a pretty gross conclusion that had both of them flinching, Trent realized he was very comfortable with Sebastian in his arms and didn’t want to go anywhere.

Sebastian seemed to feel the same way, as he made no move to leave, just turned slightly so his face rested in the curve of Trent’s neck. He could feel his warm breath tickling his skin, followed eventually by the light brushes of Sebastian’s lips. Every kiss sent a shiver down Trent’s spine, growing stronger as Sebastian turned over and straddled his legs.

He couldn’t stop a moan as Sebastian found the sensitive spot over his pulse. Embarrassed, he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, but Sebastian just laughed and pulled it away.

“Don’t. I like it,” he whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

Trent’s head swam and he let himself get lost for a moment in the sensation of Sebastian’s tongue sweeping past his lips, the smell of his cologne, the gentle caresses on his neck that had just begun to trail down his chest—

When suddenly, the door opened.

He was lying with his back to the lounge door, so he couldn’t see who it was. Even if he tried, he wouldn’t have been able to, since Sebastian couldn’t be bothered to stop kissing him long enough to let him look. He just heard the embarrassed squeak in Jeff’s voice as he yelled “oh my god I’m so sorry” and fled the room, slamming the door behind him.

He felt the laughter rise in Sebastian’s chest and started giggling too, forcing them to finally break the kiss. They lay together for a while, laughing at Jeff and themselves. Sebastian leaned down so their foreheads touched, and when Trent opened his eyes he could suddenly see every gold fleck in the other boy’s irises.

His breath caught in his chest. He couldn’t believe it—Sebastian Smythe, who was gorgeous and smart and everything he had never allowed himself to want, had just gotten caught making out with the very ordinary Trent Nixon. And he wasn’t running away, or cornering Jeff to make him promise not to tell anyone. He wasn’t even embarrassed. In fact, he seemed almost… proud.

Sebastian smiled at him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he responded, still a little breathless from kissing.

“I guess the secret’s out.”

“It doesn’t have to be. I can go talk to Jeff. He won’t tell anyone if I—“

Sebastian stopped him mid-sentence with another kiss. “It’s okay,” he whispered against Trent’s lips. “I don’t care who knows.”

“Oh.” He smiled. “Well in that case….”

Sebastian laughed as Trent sat up and flipped him easily on to his back, but Trent knew a trick or two that shut him up.

He’d worry about everything else later. Right then, there were more important things to think about.


	3. Sometimes I Just Need Someone Take Care of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing that can disturb Trent and Sebastian’s Sunday night ritual is Sebastian getting sick.

The first Sunday in December was supposed to mean the mid-season finale of The Walking Dead. For Sebastian, unfortunately, it meant a long day buried under every blanket he owned, sniffling, headachy, and utterly miserable.

He’d been there since nine in the morning, when he’d gotten halfway through his usual morning run before, wheezing and dizzy, he’d given up and dragged himself back inside. It was cold, which normally didn’t bother him, but that morning it had worked right into his bones and refused to budge, even after a blisteringly hot shower.

He skipped lunch (no appetite) and didn’t even bother trying to get any homework done. He just lay in bed, curled up and dozing on and off.

He texted Trent around dinnertime, feeling really bad that he would have to miss their usual Sunday night ritual.

“Not gonna make it tonight. –S.”

About ten minutes later, he got a reply.

“Why not? Nick and Jeff are asking where you’ve been all day. –T.”

“I’m not feeling well. Just need some sleep. –S.”

At eight forty-five, there was a knock on his dorm room door. He rolled over, pulling the blankets off his head. Even though he was willing to bet it was Trent, he almost didn’t feel like letting him in. His whole body ached, and he was cranky and, stupid as he felt for admitting it, he probably looked like hell. He was proud of his ability to look calm, cool and collected under all circumstances. This was not one of those circumstances.

“Sebastian?” Trent’s soft voice carried in from the hallway. “Can I come in?”

For a split second, Sebastian’s memory flicked back to only a few weeks before, when Trent had yelled at him through that same door, damn near pounding it down.

He would have smiled if his head hadn’t hurt so bad, because wow, how much difference only six weeks made. That night, not so long ago, the last thing he’d wanted was to face his friend. And right then—despite the fact that he was sick and cranky, in sweatpants with messy hair— _all_ he wanted was to see Trent.

He sat up a little, wrapping one of the blankets around his shoulders. “It’s open,” he called, hoping Trent could understand his raspy voice.

When his friend (boyfriend? Maybe? They’d never really had _that_ conversation) stepped in, Sebastian smiled for the first time all day. “Hey.”

Trent smiled back at him, closing the door securely behind himself. “Hey yourself. How are you feeling?”

He shrugged. “I’ve been better.”

Trent chuckled. “I’ll say. I brought you some tea.” He held out a blue thermos, which Sebastian took gratefully. He was confused when Trent swatted playfully at his hip.

“Scooch over.”

As appealing as the idea of Trent in his bed always sounded, Sebastian involuntarily shook his head. He’d already let the other boy see him with his defenses down—there was no _way_ he’d get him sick on top of it.

(His mind did involuntarily wander for just a second, though. _If Trent got sick, does that mean it would be my turn to take care of him?_ He squashed that thought as fast as he could. He would never admit that, within a short six weeks, he’d grown to really like cuddling with Trent. It was one thing to snuggle up on the couch the second they were alone, since it usually meant they had the privacy to hook up. It was another thing entirely to admit he looked forward to it.)

“I don’t wanna get you sick.”

Trent rolled his eyes. “It’s just a cold, you baby. I’m sure I’ll live. Come on, I brought a movie.” He showed Sebastian the dvd case he was holding. “Big Fish? I thought maybe you’d like it.”

Sebastian smiled again, though this time in disbelief. “How did you know I love that movie?”

Trent smiled back. God, did he like seeing that smile. “I didn’t. I just have excellent taste.” He swatted at Sebastian again. “Now grab your laptop and scooch over, or I’m gonna push you.”

Sebastian laughed and relented, grabbing his laptop off the desk and moving over. Trent kicked off his sneakers and climbed under the blankets with him. As soon as they touched, Trent gasped.

“Oh my god, Sebastian, you’re _freezing_!”

He nodded as he popped the dvd into his laptop. “I know. I have been all day.” He laughed as Trent wrapped the blankets tighter around him. “Thank you, Mother Goose.”

Trent stuck his tongue out at him, which just made him laugh again. “Hush and watch the movie.”

And they did exactly that, buried under all the blankets, Trent’s arm around Sebastian’s shoulder, Sebastian’s head resting on his chest. The hour of the movie they managed to watch was unusually silent for two boys who bossed each other around even when they hooked up. It was probably the longest they’d ever spent without talking, just slowly sinking lower into the bed until they lay face to face, half-asleep.

Sebastian didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, but woke up around midnight when Trent shifted, rubbed his eyes, and tried to climb out of bed. Sebastian just tightened the arm he’d thrown around the other boy’s waist sometime in the night, not wanting to let him go just yet.

“Babe, I gotta go,” Trent whispered. “I’ll be in big trouble if I get caught here.”

“Don’t care,” he responded, pouting. “I want you to stay.”

“Sebastian, I _can’t_. Do you really want to explain to _everyone_ why I got caught in your bed?”

“I don’t care what they think,” he insisted, so suddenly it surprised the both of them. When he looked up, he saw the shock and uncertainty in Trent’s eyes. He bit his lip. Vulnerability was _not_ his style, but in that moment he just wanted Trent to believe him. “It’s just that…. This is the best I’ve felt all day. I don’t want you to go. And I don’t care who finds out.”

That was when it finally crossed his mind: he’d always thought Trent assumed Sebastian was ashamed of being caught with him, but what if it was the other way around? What if Trent was the one who didn’t want anyone to know? He’d been so embarrassed when Jeff had caught them a few weeks before, and had probably leaned on Jeff to keep his mouth shut, since there had been no rumors going around about them.

The thought _hurt_ , but in a way he understood. He had a lousy reputation around Dalton, and Trent was the resident nice guy. It wouldn’t do him any favors to get caught in Sebastian’s bed. “Though if you want to go—“

“Sebastian.”

“I mean, I get it if you don’t want to stay—“

“ _Sebastian_. God, I spend way too much time telling you to shut up.” Trent shook his head in frustration. “I don’t care who finds out, either. I just thought… Honestly, I thought you’d want me to go. Since we weren’t, you know, _doing_ anything.”

“What? No. That’s not—“ He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his head. “That’s not how I feel at all. I really want you here. Otherwise I would have never let you in.” He grinned at Trent, who still looked a little doubtful. “Do you think I let just anyone see me when I’m this much of a mess?”

That earned him a little half-smile. “Okay, fine.”

“Fine, you’ll stay?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound _too_ eager.

“Yes. Fine. I’ll stay. Just this once. But if I get in trouble, I’m blaming you.”

“That’s fine. Now get over here, I’m freezing.”

Trent laughed and they both snuggled back under the blankets, Sebastian cuddling in and tucking his head under Trent’s chin. When Trent spoke again, half asleep, he felt it against his chest where they were pressed together.

“You’re going to make a terrible boyfriend. I can’t say no to you. You’ll get spoiled.”

He just smiled and hugged him a little tighter. “That’s okay. I’ll just spoil you right back.” But Trent was already asleep, his breathing deep and even. Sebastian allowed himself a private smile. He’d _never_ admit it, but cuddling with Trent was definitely the best part of Sunday night.


	4. Surprise, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent and Sebastian miss their first Sunday due to the Christmas holiday…but Sebastian has a surprise in store.

Text message from: Sebastian

“Please don’t take this in a creepy way. But I’m outside.”

It was nearly midnight and Trent was already in bed, curled up nice and warm with a book and some tea. He’d been home for Christmas break for about four days and, while he missed his friends at Dalton, was really enjoying the week off with his mom and little sister.

He and Sebastian had been texting back and forth almost constantly since he’d gotten home Saturday morning, except for Monday afternoon when Sebastian suddenly dropped off the radar completely, only to return late that night to explain that his older sister Emilie had surprised everyone with a visit. She was ten years older, living in New York City and running a small clothing label, so Sebastian rarely got to see her. He’d kept Trent amused with her stories for over an hour before he fell asleep in the middle of the conversation.

Trent missed him. He missed him a lot. They’d missed a Sunday for the first time since classes started. He knew it didn’t _really_ mean anything, since they found excuses to hang out (and, yes, hook up) all the time. But somehow, in the last year or so, it had become their routine, and skipping it—even if it was for a chance to go home, which he didn’t get often—kind of sucked.

Since they lived an hour and a half apart (Sebastian just outside of Westerville, Trent an hour away in the opposite direction), he expected that they’d get through the week with text messages and maybe, if he got really desperate, a phone call.

He did not expect, when he jumped out of bed and looked out his window, to see Sebastian standing in the glow of the streetlight in front of his house, snow glittering in his hair. He looked up at the light coming from Trent’s window and smiled—that sincere, lopsided _real_ smile that made Trent’s heart feel too big. And he waved, just a little, almost embarrassed at the crazy lengths he had just gone to.

_Good god. That boy._

Trent didn’t even bother getting properly dressed—just pulled on some jeans, threw a hoodie and his coat over his pajama shirt, and found his shoes—before tiptoeing as quietly as he could down the stairs and out the door.

As soon as he locked the front door he couldn’t help but run over to Sebastian and damn near tackle him. Sebastian just laughed and caught him in a hug before pulling him into an “oh god it’s just like a romantic comedy” kind of kiss.

“What are you doing here?” he asked when they finally stopped and he’d caught his breath.

Sebastian tried to shrug casually, but he was grinning ear-to-ear. “I missed you.”

“I’ve only been gone four days.”

“I know. Let’s never speak of those four days again. This is completely crazy, and I’m sorry if it’s too much. But I wanted to see you.”

Trent just stood there in giddy disbelief. “So you drove an hour and a half in the middle of the night?”

“I guess so. Come on, get in the car, I have an even bigger surprise.”

“Wait wait wait.” Sebastian had been about to pull him toward the car, but Trent planted his feet firmly, stopping him. “You seriously expect me to just jump in the car in the middle of the night when I don’t even know where we’re going?”

Sebastian turned back to him, a puzzled look on his face, as if he hadn’t thought it all the way through. “Um…Yeah? I mean, you don’t _have_ to, but I was kind of hoping you would.”

Trent shook his head, smiling fondly. “You’re too much.”

Sebastian returned the smile. For the first time ever, Trent would have almost described it as shy. “I know. This is all your fault. I wasn’t like this before I met you.”

Trent laughed. “And with that _charming_ declaration of love, yes, Sebastian, I will get in the car with you.” And try as he might to hide it, Trent saw Sebastian blushing as he opened the door for him.

They drove without speaking at first, Sebastian following directions from the GPS on his phone. It was a comfortable quiet, though. The Beatles White Album played softly on the stereo and both of them hummed along every once in a while. Finally, Trent couldn’t stand it any longer.

“So are you going to tell me where you’re taking me, or should I be worried?”

Sebastian cracked his lopsided grin, the one that made Trent’s heart do a little dance. “We’re almost there. That’s all I’m going to tell you.”

Trent rolled his eyes in exasperation. “I _will_ make you turn around and bring me home, Sebastian, don’t push me.”

“You wouldn’t.” Sebastian took one hand off the steering wheel to shove at his knee playfully. “You’ll know when we get there. It’ll be worth it.”

“Okay, fine, but seriously—“

He stopped when they pulled into the parking lot of the local movie theater. Despite the late hour, the lights were still on and the lot was about a quarter full.

“We’re going to the movies? It’s almost one in the morning.”

Sebastian parked and turned to smile at him. “Yeah. I bought us tickets for _Les Mis_. I figured you hadn’t gotten a chance to see it yet.”

Trent’s mouth dropped open in delighted surprise. “Are you serious?”

“Um…yes?”

Trent cupped Sebastian’s face in his hands and kissed him, hard. When he pulled away they were both grinning ear to ear. “I can’t believe it. You’re ridiculous. And this is fantastic.”


	5. Surprise, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian surprises Trent over Christmas break, part 2.

All told, Trent got to watch about three quarters of _Les Mis_ that night.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to watch—in fact he wanted nothing more than to sit perfectly silent and still with wide eyes and just take it all in.

It was just that Sebastian was so damn _distracting_.

They sat in the farthest back row, so no one could see them when they snuck kisses in the dark between previews. He hoped that would be enough to make Sebastian happy so he’d be able to watch the movie in peace.

Of course it wasn’t. Between working his hand up Trent’s leg and kissing his neck, Sebastian constantly demanded attention. Trent just swatted him away at first, but after the fourth or fifth time, Sebastian started to pout in that annoyingly sweet way he had (though he’d deny it if you said so), and Trent tried to soothe him with a kiss—just one, really, and then he could get back to the movie—but they ended up missing about ten minutes.

After that, Sebastian seemed satisfied (for the time being) and let Trent rest his head on his shoulder and even, surprisingly shy, reached out to hold his hand.

It was after three-thirty in the morning by the time they stepped out of the theater and into the bitingly cold night air, the snow no longer falling in pleasant arcing paths but blowing nearly sideways with the wind. They raced to Sebastian’s car and piled in, turning the heat up as high as it would go.

In the half-light provided by the street lamp above them, Sebastian’s face was flushed bright pink and snow glittered in his hair and on his eyelashes. Trent rubbed his hands together to warm them up and tried not to stare. It was unfair, really, how attractive Sebastian was without even trying. Trent didn’t consider himself unattractive by any means, but he felt so incredibly _ordinary_ next to him.

Until, of course, Sebastian turned that _look_ on him. The one that was half lust and half _holy shit you’re here, that’s awesome_. It only ever lasted a split second but it never failed to make Trent’s heart do a little cartwheel in his chest.

“Here, let me,” Sebastian said when he’d composed himself and leaned over to wrap his hands over Trent’s. His long, thin fingers completely enveloped his in a warm, intimate gesture.

It took a long time for Trent to gather the courage to meet Sebastian’s eyes, and when he did, he blushed immediately. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, but who could blame him when Sebastian was always looking at him like he wanted to ravage him? He’d like to know the guy who _didn’t_ blush when under the full force of Sebastian’s shameless bedroom eyes.

“So…” Sebastian began, holding their joined hands tantalizingly close to his lips, “Do I have to let you go just yet? Or can I keep you for a little while longer?”

Trent closed his mouth to keep from saying anything too stupid (like _you can keep me forever_ , which was, he hated to admit, on the tip of his tongue).  Sebastian would kick him right out of the car for saying something so cheesy.

Finally, he found the right words. “Well, I’m already out, so… I guess I could stay a little while longer.”

Sebastian grinned triumphantly. “Awesome.” Just as suddenly, the smile faded. “…And I just realized there is absolutely _nothing_ to do at 4 a.m. in Ohio.”

Trent giggled. “Nothing exciting, anyway. This is why I never bother sneaking out. Um, the only place I can think that’s open is the diner.”

“Good enough for me. You up for breakfast?”

“Sure. What the hell.”

 

It was six a.m. before Sebastian finally agreed to bring Trent home. The sun wasn’t anywhere _near_ rising, it was incredibly cold and the snow was piling up outside—all reasons Sebastian had used on Trent to try to persuade him to stay just a few more minutes. He just laughed and brushed them all off, and finally, they pulled into his driveway.

They took entirely too long to say goodbye, with Sebastian insisting on just one more kiss and Trent never quite managing to say no. It was a long time before he broke away, forcing himself to sit back even though Sebastian’s lips were red and wet and so damn _tempting_.

“I really have to go. My mom’s gonna wake up any minute.”

Sebastian gave his best fake pout, but nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you in…”

Trent pouted back when he realized. “A week.”

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. “I don’t want to wait a week.”

“Neither do I. But when we get back…” He shrugged and smiled. “You know where to find me.”

“Ugh, fine. Now get out of my car before I drove off with you.”

Trent leaned over to plant a quick, giggly kiss on Sebastian’s neck, lingering just a second to nibble on his skin. Sebastian laughed and mumbled “fucking _tease_ ” affectionately as he got out of the car.

He was almost to the front door when he heard the car door slam and wasn’t even able to fully turn around before Sebastian all but tackled him, planting a solid, aggressive kiss on his mouth. They stood for a long moment in the freezing cold, arms locked around each other, chests pressed so tight it was almost hard to breathe, kissing like their lives depended on it. Trent’s heart raced and he felt the blood rushing to his head, making him dizzy and flushed and almost unbearably happy.

Sebastian broke away first and leaned down so their foreheads touched, both of them breathing hard so it fogged the air around them. “I’ll see you soon,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” was all Trent could manage before Sebastian kissed him once more, lightly, on the lips and went back to his car.

He stumbled in the front door, trying to be quiet but so lightheaded and giddy that he hardly managed to keep his footing. He had hoped to be able to sneak upstairs before his mom woke up, but the whole downstairs already smelled of coffee. So much for that plan.

“Hi, honey,” his mom called from the kitchen.

Stunned and more than a little nervous, he stepped out of his snow-covered shoes and walked into the kitchen, waiting for his mother to yell at him for sneaking out.

Instead, she greeted him with a huge, ‘I know all your secrets’ smile. “I wasn’t sure when you were coming back. You want some coffee?”

His mouth dropped open. She wasn’t even _mad_. “Um… No, I’m okay. You’re not angry?”

She shrugged. “You came back, didn’t you? I figured you’d start sneaking out late at some point.” She paused to let that sink in a minute. “So, who was that boy?”

“Um.” Trent had _no idea_ what to say. It wasn’t like his mom didn’t know he was gay—but never once had he brought someone home to meet her. Not that there had ever been anyone for her to meet. And suddenly he was torn between wanting to tell her everything (which would probably result in him sounding like an overenthusiastic thirteen year old girl) and being a stubborn teenager and stomping his way upstairs and not telling her a single thing. (He felt like he had to do it at least once in his life.)

But then, he realized, he wasn’t even sure what there was to say, and he was too dizzy and giddy to make much sense anyway. So he just said the first thing that came to mind. “That was Sebastian.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Just ‘Sebastian?’ Not ‘my boyfriend Sebastian’ or ‘my friend Sebastian’ or even ‘Sebastian my classmate who is secretly completely in love with me?’”

He felt himself blushing at that last remark. “Mom, he’s not… He’s not in _love_ with me.”

“Sure he isn’t, sweetheart. Boys kiss their friends like that all the time.”

He gasped in horror. Oh my god, she had _seen_. “ _Mom_.”

She just smiled. “Go to bed, sweetheart. We’ll talk about it later.”

He rolled his eyes at her (which just made her laugh—he’d never been much good at the ‘sullen teenager’ routine) and turned to go upstairs, ignoring the shouted “He’s _really cute_ ” that followed him from the kitchen.

The problem, he realized when he flopped down on his bed, was that he didn’t know how to answer her question. Sebastian had bragged about his various conquests on several occasions—at least, he had before they started whatever it was that they were doing. And they’d never said they were _anything_.

He had to find out before things went any further. If Sebastian was going to be showing up at his house in the middle of the night without explanation, he wanted to know where they stood.

The idea came to him just as he drifted off to sleep. He knew exactly what he would do.


	6. Warblers Sing Their Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent serenades Sebastian for the first time. Thankfully, it goes much better than the Gap Attack.

Warblers sing their feelings. It may as well have been in the rule book that they had to know at least four different songs that could be used to declare their love for someone.

Trent had been a part of three different serenades on behalf of other Warblers: the disastrous Gap Attack first, then singing “Somewhere Only We Know” to Kurt (both for Blaine, the show-offy jerk), and then, the year prior, helping Thad proclaim eternal love to the girl he’d been dating since freshman year. That one, at least, had gone well.

Trent, of course, had never been more than a background player. He’d never been on the receiving end of the full power of the Warblers—and thank god for that, because he’d probably curl up in a little ball and die of embarrassment. But neither had he been the one arranging it. And _that_ was almost as bad.

It took him a week of doing _everything_ with his headphones in and shuffling through his music library to pick the song, but the second he heard it, he knew it was the right one.

When he got back to school, the first thing he did was round up Nick and Jeff. They were two of the best dancers, and while they were _awful_ at keeping secrets, he had enough material to blackmail them silent.

“So wait.” Jeff always needed to have things explained twice. He wasn’t dumb, he just started thinking of something else in the middle of your sentences. “You want _us_ to help _you_ serenade somebody.”

“Yes.”

Nick looked puzzled. “Who?”

Trent put up his best Sassy Bitch air. “That doesn’t concern you.”

Jeff rolled his eyes. “Uh, _yeah_ , I think it does. I remember the Gap Attack, dude, and I am _not_ going through that again.”

Trent huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “If I promise to do your math homework for the rest of the month, will you stop asking questions?”

Nick imitated his pose. “Make it two months, and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

 

In the end, they recruited Thad and David too, who couldn’t _possibly_ have been happier to help. (Thad made one inappropriate joke about Trent _finally_ getting some ass.) It only took two days for Nick and Jeff to choreograph it and a few more for them to learn the song, getting together after Warbler rehearsal. They teased him relentlessly about his new mystery man, but he never gave in.

They picked the second Thursday after the new year to perform, and Trent could do nothing but hope that his friends would keep the secret. If Sebastian heard the slightest word of it, he knew he would try to convince Trent not to go through with it, or worse, just not show up. But thankfully, they kept their promise not to tell.

After order had been called and Hunter asked if anyone had anything to say, Trent took a deep breath and piped up.

“Actually…me and a few of the guys have been working on something. A song.”

Hunter raised an eyebrow. “I’m assuming this is for Regionals?”

Trent felt nervous. Hunter intimidated him, but he also pissed him off. He ruled the Warblers with an iron fist and had taken all the fun out of everything. No more spontaneous dance numbers or impromptu jam sessions for the campus. “Um, no. Not exactly.”

Hunter looked a little too self-satisfied for Trent’s taste. “Then it’s going to have to wait. We have a competition to prepare for.”

His smug tone set something off. Trent rose to his feet, hands on hips, summoning every ounce of attitude he possessed. “Oh, shut the fuck _up,_ Clarington, it’ll only take a couple minutes.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sebastian’s mouth drop open. Before Hunter could protest, Trent snapped his fingers impatiently at his friends, who jumped to their feet. He dared only one more glance at Sebastian. He was grinning ear to ear, though was covering his mouth with one hand in attempt to hide it.

He tried not to let himself shake as they formed up and he took his place front and center, resisting the urge to bounce around on his toes. He felt giddy and terrified all at once, but they had been rehearsing hard. This was going to be awesome.

The four guys behind him started the beat, and Trent swallowed hard and sang.

“I know your insides are feeling so hollow  
And it's a hard pill for you to swallow  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same.”

That was when the real dancing started. Nick and Jeff took the center of the floor and they absolutely nailed it as Thad and David joined him in singing the chorus.

“I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you take me all the way, you take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way”

As they kept going, dancing and singing their hearts out, Trent refused to look at Sebastian. He knew that if Sebastian looked embarrassed, or worse, angry, his fragile courage would give out and he’d probably burst into tears. And that was _not_ going to happen. Not today.  
And then, way too fast, long before he was ready, it was time for the final verse. It was different from the rest of the song—simpler, more sincere. It would make or break the performance, because Sebastian would _have_ to know the song was for him.

Trent stepped forward. He hadn’t planned on looking at Sebastian as he sang, but when he glanced his way, their gazes locked. Sebastian’s eyes were wide with surprise, though the rest of his face was carefully composed.

Oh god. He _knew_. Well, no going back now. Trent stepped forward and sang.  
“I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost  
I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop  
I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you  
Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah…”  
Nick hastily pulled him back into the group for the last chorus. As they passed, he saw that his friend looked completely shocked. He’d figured it out…but then again, that last verse hadn’t exactly been discrete.  
“I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you take me all the way, you take me all the way.”  
The song ended to deafening applause and a few teasing wolf whistles from the rest of the Warblers. Trent knew he was blushing furiously as Jeff and Nick shoved him forward to take a bow. He’d never been the star of a performance before—hell, he’d never had a single solo. Combine that with the weight of Sebastian’s eyes on him and he felt like he was on top of the world.

When the applause and back slapping died down, he dared to send a “what now, bitch?” look over at Hunter, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest. There was a long, loaded pause before the Warbler captain gave an approving nod.

“Maroon 5 is _always_ a good choice.”

Trent knew that was the biggest compliment he’d ever get from Hunter, but he couldn’t resist adding, “Told you so.”

He didn’t get a chance to hear his response, because there was suddenly a hand around his arm and he was being pulled toward the door. He tossed a “Thanks guys!” over his shoulder before Sebastian lead him out of the room and nearly slammed the door behind them.

Well, the secret was _definitely_ out.

They didn’t stop until they were halfway down the hall. Trent was suddenly incredibly nervous. It was just far enough from the rehearsal room that no one could hear their discussion, even with their ears pressed to the door (which the Warblers did frequently, nosy bastards). That could go either way.

He hid it by putting on his most confident face. “So, what did you think?”

Sebastian didn’t answer, just grabbed the front of his blazer and kissed him so hard they nearly tipped over. It was more rushed and greedy than Sebastian’s usual finesse, and when they broke away they were breathless and flushed.

“You are ridiculous,” Sebastian began, chest heaving. “You are ridiculous and amazing and…” He shook his head, chuckling softly in disbelief at himself. “And holy shit, I am in so far over my head right now.”

Trent suddenly forgot how to breathe, and was only able to smile like an idiot in response. Thankfully, Sebastian wasn’t done.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve that, but tell me and I’ll keep doing it.”

Trent still couldn’t respond. His mind was racing too fast to pick out words.

Sebastian grinned and waved a hand in front of his face. “Um, hey there. I think this is the part where you say something.”

The wheels in Trent’s brain finally clicked back into gear, and he decided to just go for it. He’d already serenaded Sebastian in front of everyone, so there really was no going back.

 “I just… I did it because I want you. I want everything. I want to go on dates and sneak out in the middle of the night and hold your hand. I want to have inside jokes and argue about stupid stuff and take care of you when you’re sick and sleep together, I mean, someday. I want you to meet my mom, because she’d love you despite your best efforts. And right now I’m terrified that you’re going to laugh or wake up one morning and remember that you can do so much better than me. But that isn’t going to stop me from saying that I am fucking _crazy_ about you and, more than anything, I want you to be my boyfriend.” He took a deep, rapid few breaths. “Okay. Your turn now.”

For the second time in only a few minutes, Sebastian looked completely stunned. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, and thought twice before speaking. “I don’t think I can add anything to that.”

Trent felt his heart sink. “So…is that a no?”

“What? No! How did you even get that?”

“But, I mean… You’re _you_. You’re smart and sexy and popular and can have anybody you want. And I’m…” He gestured shyly. “Me. Not exactly spectacular.”

“ _What_? Trent, do you think I let just any guy serenade me in front of half my friends? I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want you.”

“Wait, so that’s a yes?”

Sebastian shrugged. “I guess so.”

Trent gaped. He hadn’t expected it to be so simple. Then again, Sebastian was nothing if not straightforward. “Sorry. It’s just… I expected you’d say no and I’d spend, like, months trying to change your mind. If I knew it would be this easy I would have sung to you weeks ago.”

Sebastian grinned. “I’m not saying it’s going to be easy. I’m going to completely _suck_ at being a good boyfriend.”

Trent couldn’t help but smile back. “Isn’t that a given?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but laughed. “Okay, I walked right into that one.”

They were just about to lean in for another kiss when, down the hall, the rehearsal room door swung open and Nick, Jeff, and Thad fell out in a heap. They’d definitely been listening. Trent sighed, exasperated, even if he loved his friends dearly.

Sebastian smirked. “So… you wanna go back in there?”

“No.”

“Yeah, neither do I. My room or yours?”

Two hours later, when Trent finally checked his phone, he had a bunch of texts from the other Warblers. They were mostly congratulatory, but the one that stood out was from Jeff.

“I’m never, ever going in that lounge on Sunday nights again. God only knows what the two of you will be doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: And that’s it for the “Sunday Nights” ‘verse! Hope you’ve enjoyed reading it as much as I’ve loved writing it. We are a small ship, but we are mighty!
> 
> The song Trent and the Warblers sing is “Love Somebody,” by Maroon 5.  
> 


	7. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent and Sebastian get pissed off at Hunter, and decide to get back at him by holding his cat for ransom. This is silly. I know I said Sunday Nights was over, but this plot bunny couldn’t be resisted.

Trent didn’t know how Sebastian had managed to get a key to his dorm room, but so help him, he was going to find out, and he was going to _kill_ the person responsible.

It normally wasn’t that big of an issue. Sebastian would come over at his invitation, and if he wasn’t invited, he’d at least knock first. There was the one time he let himself in while Trent was in the shower, but that had actually turned out pretty well for the both of them. (“I feel overdressed,” were the first words out of Sebastian’s mouth when he returned with damp hair, wearing only sweatpants. Trent winked and offered to help him fix it.)

That day, though…Goddammit, Trent was going to _hurt_ somebody.

“I am going to kick Hunter’s ass,” Sebastian declared loudly as he stormed into the room, the door banging against the wall, scaring Trent so badly he dropped his textbook.

“ _Knock first_ ,” he yelled indignantly, leaning to grab his book from the floor.

Sebastian waved his hand dismissively. “What? You’re not exactly doing something scandalous.”

Trent felt his cheeks flush, remembering the way he’d hooked his fingers around the hem of Sebastian’s shirt and pulled it off like it was nothing. “Well I _could_ be,” he huffed, realizing he sounded a little ridiculous.

“I would be happy to help if you wanted to get something started.”

Trent rolled his eyes and tossed his pillow in the general direction of his boyfriend. He missed. “Sebastian. Focus. Why did you come storming into my room, scaring the living daylights out of me?”

Sebastian groaned and flopped down onto the bed next to him. Trent resisted the urge to rub his head. “Hunter Clarington is an asshole,” he hissed, turning so his face was pressed into Trent’s hip.

“Well I _know_ that. In fact, I’ve been telling you that for months.”

Sebastian turned so one eye could glare at him suspiciously. “You’re the one who said we should give him a chance.”

Trent tried to ignore the way Sebastian’s voice sent vibrations through his thigh. It was _not_ the time. “Yeah. In September. Then in October he made me cry and I called him a douchebag in front of everyone, remember?”

Sebastian smiled at the memory. “That was awesome.”

“Yes, I know,” Trent deadpanned. “What did he do this time?”

“Same old, same old.” The vibrations again. _Dammit dammit dammit_.

Trent thought it over for a second. He _really_ didn’t like Hunter, who he considered to be an arrogant, manipulative ass. On the other hand, letting Sebastian handle things when he was angry didn’t usually turn out well.

“You wanna kidnap his cat?”

Sebastian grinned and tossed an arm around his legs, giving him a squeeze. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

 

Kidnapping an uncooperative cat from a locked dorm room was considerably harder than Trent first imagined.

First, there was the whole matter of getting _into_ the dorm room in question, which was next to impossible. Neither of them had ever been or were likely to be invited into Hunter’s room, nor could they get their hands on Hunter’s key. (Sebastian admitted he’d swiped Trent’s and had a copy made, which explained why it had gone missing for two days in late January.) Thankfully, Sebastian finally volunteered that he was able to pick locks, which was disconcerting, to say the least, but put their plan into action.

Picking a time to break in wasn’t hard—Hunter was on the soccer team, captain of the Warblers, and worked his ass off to maintain a 4.0 and spent hours in the library. Trent expected the cat to be the hardest part. It was, in Sebastian’s words, “the nastiest fucking cat ever to exist.” So when they did break into Hunter’s room, they were on high alert.

The cat was curled up on Hunter’s bed, its fluffy white head tucked under its front paws as it napped. It was almost cute, but Sebastian approached it as if it were a bomb, reaching out a cautious hand as he tiptoed toward it.

He yelped and jumped back when the cat exploded into action, taking a swipe at him and hissing like a demon. He ducked behind Trent, who found himself giggling so hard that tears came to his eyes.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Sebastian pouted, “that thing is evil.”

Trent smacked his shoulder. “’Bastian, it’s a _cat_. You have to be nice to it. Here, watch me.”

Trent approached the bed slowly, holding out a hand so the cat could sniff it. “Hi, kitty cat. Nice kitty,” he murmured to it as it looked up at him.

There was a split second of tension, where the both of them wondered what would happen next, before the cat rubbed its forehead against Trent’s proffered fingers. Then it actually _purred_. Trent giggled and scratched behind its ears, sending a ‘told you so’ look over his shoulder. “See? He’s nice.”

Sebastian’s eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and admiration. “You’re the demon whisperer.”

Trent rolled his eyes as he scooped the cat into his arms, cuddling it against his shoulder. “Alright, cat acquired. Let’s get out of here before he comes back.”

Sebastian followed at a safe distance.

 

They made a bed for the cat by rolling up a few towels and lining one of Trent’s dresser drawers with them, and it seemed perfectly content to curl up there and go back to sleep. They passed the evening watching a movie on Trent’s laptop, laughing and teasing and kissing until Sebastian fell asleep with his head on Trent’s shoulder.

Trent was awoken hours later by Sebastian poking him insistently in the ribs.

“Trent,” he hissed close to his ear. “Trent. Wake up.”

Trent groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. “Mmph. What?”

He turned to look at Sebastian. The other boy lay paralyzed, his eyes wide with terror. Sitting on his chest, the cat glared back, its nose inches from Sebastian’s. “Help me,” Sebastian squeaked as the cat flicked its tail irritably.

Trent resisted the urge to burst out laughing (any sudden movements might scare the cat into taking a swipe at Sebastian), but did reach over, grab the cat by the scruff of its neck, and pull it into his arms, curling on his side so it could snuggle with him. It nuzzled its head into the front of his shirt and started a contented purr, quickly going back to sleep.

Behind him, Sebastian groaned. “So that’s how it’s gonna be? The cat’s gonna get more action than I am?”

Trent just hummed with fake indecision and scratched the cat’s chin. Sebastian sighed heavily. “This plan totally backfired on me.”

Trent looked suspiciously at him over his shoulder. “You were expecting that kidnapping this cat would get you more action, or…?”

“I was hoping that would be the eventual result, yes. Come on, messing with the guy who goes out of his way to be a jerk to you? I was really hoping that would get me _something_.”

Trent wrinkled his eyebrows, chuckling with amusement at his boyfriend. “One track mind.”

“I prefer to think of myself as determined.”

Trent gave the cat one more scratch, then moved to pick it up. “You know, you could have just asked.”

He ignored Sebastian’s puzzled noises as he stood, scooped the cat into his arms and crossed the room to dump it rather unceremoniously in its drawer. When he turned back around, Sebastian was staring at him, lips moving as he tried to work through what Trent had just said.

Trent just rolled his eyes again and snapped his fingers. “Shirt. Off. Now.”

He had to admit he liked the way Sebastian scrambled to obey.

 

After they finished and got dressed again, they blocked Trent’s phone number and texted Hunter.

“We have your cat. We demand ten boxes of Girl Scout cookies, one day a week off from rehearsals, and that you be NICE to everyone. Then, and only then, will the cat be returned.”

Two days later, they returned the cat, no worse for the wear—in fact, he had a nice new pink bow and a bell around his neck—while Hunter was at soccer practice. Their bag of Girl Scout cookies had been left without comment in the Warblers rehearsal room the day after the ransom message. (Sebastian took all the peanut butter ones, but Trent threatened to withhold all makeout privileges unless he got the Samoas.) They skipped dinner in favor of eating two boxes each, curled up under Trent’s blankets while they watched Pitch Perfect, laughing a little too hard over their victory and exchanging chocolate-tinted kisses.

“I can’t believe it actually worked,” Sebastian said after a while, licking crumbs from his fingers.

“Seems like it.” Trent tossed his empty box in the general direction of the trash can, then burrowed down into the blankets, snuggling into his pillow. Sebastian hummed inquisitively, lifting the blanket away from his head.

“Going to sleep already?”

Trent snatched the covers back and buried himself again. “Stomachache. Too many cookies.”

Sebastian laughed and closed the laptop, plunging the room into total darkness, before joining him in the cocoon he’d formed. Trent giggled as they wrapped their arms around each other, tucking his head under Sebastian’s chin the way he liked to.

“So,” he murmured as his eyelids started to get heavy, “next week is Valentine’s day.”

“Hm?” Sebastian was already half-asleep. “I guess it is.”

“You wanna do something?”

Trent held his breath as he waited for Sebastian’s response. His boyfriend was _not_ the romantic type and had, before they started dating, voiced a lot of disdain for the holiday and “mushy crap” in general. He was banking on Sebastian’s desire to make him happy.

He had nearly given up and allowed himself to drift off before the mumbled response reached his ears. “I might be okay with that.”

He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
